Rose Take Me Back
by Kp23129
Summary: It's set between Frostbite when Dimitri leaves with Tasha. It's been 2 years since then. But the only thing that Dimitri doesn't know is that he just didn't leave behind Rose but three beautiful kids too...
1. Chapter 1 : He leaves from my life

** I hope you guys enjoy the journey of this story as it progress... If any questions don't hesitate to message me. I would be more than happy to answer them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose point of view<strong>

I was getting ready for traning like always I was late. I ran to the gym. when I got there Dimitri wasn't there but Alberta was here.

" where's Dimitri ? " I asked her as it was weird not seeing him here.

She looked at me with her guardian mask on which scared me a little.

" Guardian Belikov left Rose but he told me to give you this " she handed me and envelope.

The letter said

_Dear Roza,_

_I'm writng this letter to tell you that I took Tasha's offer. I know that you must hate me right now but I want you to know something that I love you Roza you are the love of my life. All that I'm doing is for the best for you. You can't have me around and be the guardian that I know your meant to one day we will get reunited and we could be together forever like we talked about._

_With love_

_Dimitri_

As soon as I finished the letter I ran way from the gym so Alberta wont see me cry.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose point of view**

It's been two years since I have graduated and Dimitri left. I became Lisa's guardian like I always wanted. But the only thing he doesnt know is that he just didn't leave me but he left 3 beautiful children. That's right I got pregnant with his kids. The doc says because im a shadowkiss im able to have kids with dhampirs. I have two girls and a boy there names are Kimberly, Gina and Joseph . Like always I got to Lisa house for breakfast. As I got out bed to go and wake up the kids. I stopped at the girls room which is closer. The first one I saw was Kimberly she is a morning person just like Dimitri.

" Good Morning sweetie " as I got closer to her.

She smiled " Good Morning Momma "she replied.

I kissed her forehead, I went to were Gina was still sleeping and I sat then started shaking her.

" baby wake up "I said to her.

She turned over but didnt wake up.

" five more minutes momma "Gina said.

I laughed " baby wake up dont make me go get the tickle monster ". She shot right but from the bed.

" I'm up momma "Gina said.

I smiled " good girl" I told her as I kissed her forehead.

I helped them get there clothes and get dressed.

Then I went to go wake up Joseph. I went inside his room it looked like a cowboy room . Its the only thing that Dimitri and his shared the obsession of cowboys . It didn't take long for me to wake him up he is just like Kimberly a light sleeper. " Good Morning Mommy " he told me and gave me a hug.

" Good morning Sweetie " I told to my beautiful son.

I helped him pick out his clothes. I picked him up and went downstairs to find the girls already sitting watching Tv. I placed Joseph next to them.

" don't move I'll go get change be right back "I said as I quickly left to my room.

They all nodded and I ran upstairs to get changed. I changed in to a casual pants and a tank top. I went downstairs and got my things .

" lets go " I said to them.

They got up and ran out the door. We got in my car and drove to Lissa's house. After like 10 minute drive we got to her house. I knocked and the door , two minutes passed them Lissa and her baby bump opened the door , did I forget to tell you Lissa pregnant. She looked at me then at the kids.

" Hi Rose"Lissa said as she smiled at me.

Then she turned to the kids.

" How are my favorite nieces and nephew doing ?" as she kissed the forehead.

I smiled " Hi Liss" as I waked in with the kids.

I heard the giggled " Aunty Lissa we are you only nieces and nephew" They said at the same time like they always do.

I made my way to the kitchen were I smelled the food like always christian was cooking.

" morning Fireboy" I told him as I took my seat on the table.

He looked at me " Good morning rose your the first one that gets here every morning" he said as he placed pancakes in the table.

I smiled and sat down . Then the kids came with Lissa.

" Good Morning uncle Chrissie " my kids said one at a time.

I laugh it was a good thing I thought them that . As everyone got to the table Eddie showed up. Oh sweet Eddie he ended up being my partner he graduated at second top of the class and he got assigned to Lissa.

" Morning Ed" I said as I ate my pancakes.

He smiled" good morning Rose "Eddie said as he sat next to me.

" Good Morning uncle Eddie " Kim , Gina , Joseph said almost at the same time Once again.

We ate are breakfast and we talked about little things too. After we all got up and sat in the living room . I looked at my watch it was 7:30 time to take the kids to the nursery. " Time to go guys ". They kissed Lissa and said good bye to Eddie and Christian.

We got in the car and I drove them to the nursery. Once I got there and I waked them to there classroom I meet there teacher and Moroi a Ivashkov . She always greeted the kids once they entered. Kim , Gina , Joseph gave me a hug and kiss . They said there goodbyes and they went inside of the class. I went back to lisa house.

As I entered the house Lissa sat on the sofa .

She looked at me " Rose I have something to tell you ?"she said as she sat next to me.

I sat next to her and looked at her in the eyes " Tell me " I said to her.

She still looked at me right in the eyes.

" Tasha's coming to visit" Lissa said really quickly.

As soon as I heard that I shot up from the seat.

" WHAT" I yelled.

I_f Tasha comes then you know who comes " What am I going to do ?" I thought to myself._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy with the reviews so far... **

* * *

><p><strong>Rose point of view<strong>

I can't believe what Lissa just told me.

" Are you serious ?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a serious face " yes Rose they are coming in two days " she said.

_ I sat back down and felt like crying " what am I going to do?" I thought to myself._

She got close to me " Rose do what your heart tells you to if your heart tells you to forgive him and do it " Lissa said as she patted my shoulders.

The rest of the day was the same I followed Lisa around with Eddie. Today is the day that Lisa has a council meeting. You might find this weird that Lisa has a council spot well the thing is that Lisa isnt the last Dragomir . You heard me there another one living and you wont guess who it is . Well ill tell you its Jill Mastrano. Since Lissa is the oldest she takes the council seat. So from now on Jill is Lady Dragomir. So back to were I was we were walking to the council was taking place . There were 2 guardians in front of the door. Once they looked at Lisa , Eddie and me .

" Welcome Princess , Guardians Hathaway and Castile" one of the guardian said.

" Thank you guardian Petrov " Lissa said nicely.

Eddie and me just nodded. We walked in and Lisa took her spot and Eddie and me took the wall like the rest of the always this meeting were boring. It took like 2 hours for the meeting to finish. After it was finished we waited for Lisa to come to the door so we could follow her. She got to the door and we followed her out. It was around 3:00 pm, like always Lisa went with me to pick up the kids .

We walked to the school . We entered the school and Lisa went into the room. Ms. Ivashkov smiled.

" Hello Princess Dragomir" Daniella said politely.

" Hello Daniella " Lissa smiled at her.

Lissa smiled then I saw the kids running to us. They first hugged me then Lisa and Eddie. I bent down and gave a kiss to each of them. Daniella came to me and said.

" Rose can I talk to you ?" She asked.

I looked at her " what did they do this time?" I asked.

She laughed " Well Gina got in a fight with this kid " she responded to my question.

I giggled " Gina is so much like me a fighter" I said to her.

Then I turned to look at Gina. She had her head down.

I got on my knee so I could look at her in the eyes.

" Honey come here " I told her.

She came to me still with her head down.

" What do you have to say " I told Gina.

She looked up " Momma it's not my fault he was calling me names " Gina tried to protest.

I looked at her " Sweetie I'm not mad I was like this but tomorrow you have to say sorry to him or her ". She was about to protest but I stopped her.

" If you don't you wont get anything with chocolate for the entire week " I told her.

She looked at me " Fine Momma I'll say sorry ".

We left the school and went back to Lisa house. We were all at the living room. I was sitting on the couch when the phone rang . I picked it up and said.

" Dragomir's residence ".

Then I heard his voice.

" Roza is that you?" Dimitri asked.

I just stood there frozen with the phone in my hands . Lisa came to me she even snapped her fingers up I didnt move. I handed her the phone .

* * *

><p><strong>Lissa's point of view<strong>

I was in the kitchen eating some chips . With this pregnancy I eat a lot. I heard the phone ring and Rose answered it.

" Dragomir residence " I heard Rose say.

Then I didn't hear her talk back after that so I went to see who it was. When I entered the living room she was sitting there all frozen up. I even snapped my fingers and nothing. She handed me the phone.

" Princess Dragomir speaking " I said into the phone.

" Hello princess its me Dimitri " Dimitri responded.

No wonder she froze, she hasn't talked to him for 2 years.

" Hello Dimitri " I said back.

" Princess I just wanted to tell you that we got here early to court we are checking in right now " he replied.

My eyes widen " sure I'll be here " I said.

I waited for him to answer " Okay so we will see you in five minutes" Dimitri said.

" okay bye " I hanged up.

She looked at me " what did he want ?" Rose asked as she sat down.

I sat next to her " Rose they came early to court there checking in right now " I told her.

I looked at her face and she had mixed emotions she started to cry.

" Lisa what am I suppose to do now I can't see him I'm not ready " I told her the truth.

I gave her a hug and saw the kids leaving us alone . They don't like seeing there momma cry.

I hugged her tight " Rose you going to have to face him sooner or later ". I told her as I hugged her.

She nodded and wiped her tears away " your right " she said.

Then I heard a knock on the door saw Joseph running to the door.

" Ill get it " He yelled.

_" This should be good " I said to myself as I walked to the door._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapeter 4:

Joseph point of view

Kimberly , Gina and me we leaft the living room when we saw are momma cry and aunty lisa was there with her. So we went to were uncle Chrisse. When we got there he was makeing something . The girls went to go and check out what it was. Im not a fan of chocolate but momma and my sisters like it. I was about to reach them when I heard the door bell I ran to the door . I passed Momma and aunty " Ill get it " I yelled as I passed them . I opend the door to find a big man and women with an ugly scar . But I been tought maners so I said " Hello welcome to the Dragomirs home , how can I help you ?". The big guy bent down and looked at me " Is the princess home ?". " Yes Dimitri im here " I heard the voice of aunty Lisa say. I got closer to aunty Lisa . She looked at me " Honey why dont you go and play with uncle Eddie ". I smiled and ran to go find uncle Eddie , leaving Aunty Lisa with those strangers.

Lisa's Point of view

When I heard the door bell ring and I saw Joseph run to get it . I looked at Rose " Go outside ". She nodded and leaft. I got closer to the door and I saw Joseph talking to Dimitri and Tasha . Dimitri asked jospeh " Is the princess home ?". He was about to answer but I beat him to it " Yes Dimitri im here ". Joseph got closer to me and I looked at him " Why dont you go and play with uncle Eddie ?". He smiled and leaft.

I faced Tasha and Dimitri . Tasha came and gave me a hug . I hugged her back then I let go. She smiled " Its been long since we saw you , Hows my great nephew or neice doing ? " as she rubed my belly. I smiled " W ere doing fine ". I moved to the side so they could come in. They walked in and Dimitri looked around to see if he could find Rose. I looked at him " Your rooms are first floor three downs down ".He nodded and went up the stairs with the suitcase. Tasha waited for me " Who was that adorable little boy ?". I looked at her " he is my nephew ". She nodded and we reached the kitchen and nobody was there so we made it to the back yard .

Rose point of view

Lisa told me to go outside and I didnt Fight with her I didnt wanted to see him or her the man stealer. I went outside with Kim and Gina and Eddie and me played with them. Then Joseph joined us. He looked at me " Momma there this big guy at the door with a scary ugly women with him ". I looked at him and I couldnt answer . So We played for like ten minutes when I saw lisa walking outside . I stood up from were I was and saw Tasha . She looked the same but a little bit old I think she could thank that ugly scar of hers. She smiled and got closer to me " Rose is good to see you ". She gave me and hug and I just stood there frozen. Lisa looked at me " Rose be nice and hug her " she said in my head . But I didnt listen beacuse I felt like punching her breaking her face. She let go and saw Kim and Gina . She walked to were they were and bent down to there size. " you two are so cute , im Tasha Christians aunt". They both looked at me and I nodded my head. Kim got closer to her and exstand her hand " Hi im Kimberly Alexsandra ". I was glad I didnt teach them to say there last name because Tasha would find out there mine. Tasha shocked her hand. Then Gina came and did the same " Hi im Gina Marie ". Tasha did the same . Then she turned to Joseph . He also did the same " Hi im Joseph".

Then the guy that broke my heart to peaces came in . He froze when he saw me and so did I . I saw his eyes and all his emotions showed its like when we were back in the academy that he only showed me his emotions. He showed love, compasion , disapointment all differnt stuff. I looked away and remembering all the things he did to me . He got close to us and I could smell his wonderful After shave . " Hello Roza ". I looked at him with my famouse Rose Hathaway angry face " Guardian Belikov ". He had a sad face. I looked at the kids " Go and get your stuff ". They nodded and leaft. I looked at them , it was silent . I gave a hug to lisa " Ill see you tomorrow ". She nodded . I was walking to the door to get the kids , when Dimitri stoped me " Roza we need to talk ". I looked at him " Dont call me that " . I contiuned to walk but he grabed my arm " please we need to talk ". I was so angry that I punched him in the face, I heard something break so his nose broke.. He looked hurt and holded his nose . I walked around him and saw the kids waiting for me.

So we leaft to my house . I opened the door and the kids went to do there things. I went up to my room and I lock the door . I felt myself fall to the floor and I started crying. All those memorys of him leaving , me crying and crying . I heard a knock on the door I pulled my face from my hands to see lisa . she got close to me and hugged me . " Cry Rose it will make you feel better ". I let myself cry . when I thought no more tears were comeing down I looked at her " What are the kids doing ?". she looked at me with a quilty face. I got up " Lisa what are they doing ". She was about the answer but we got out by someone opening the door. I looked at the door and saw my kids . I wiped my tears away . They came to us kim looked at me " Momma Guardian Belikov told us that he was your mentor is that true ?". I looked at her then at lisa " HES HERE " I said not trying to yell . she only nodded . I looked at kim " yes honey he was my mentor ". She smiled " would you spar with him Momma ?". I smiled " sure honey ". She smiled and ran downstairs .

Lisa looked at with with a worried face . " They want to see me spar than thats what they gonna see ". As we made are way downstairs .

" He is gonna pay " I said to myself as I got closer to him and the kids

* review *


	5. Authors note

Author's Note

Im not a fan of authors note .. But here it is im so sorry but Im still Working on the story . But I have a question :

do you still want rose to be mad at Russian god ¿

do you want her to forgive him ¿

still keep up with her revenge

please tell me what you think .. it will help me do the chapter easily …..

Kp23129


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Rose point of view

Last night I spared with Dimitri . It was fun he ended up with blood all over him . But the best part is that I knocked him out .

FLASHBACK

We were circuling each other . He was coverd in blood but he stood there . I actually smiled im doing what I wanted to do for the past two years. He came at me but I ducked. I went to him him and did a roundhouse kick and knocked him out.

END OF FLASHBACK

Lisa ended healing him . I told her no , but you know lisa always being the good one. The kids were happy they even sang " MY MOM IS A WINNER NOT A LOSER ". I laughed as I put them to sleep , then I went to my own bed.

The next morning I did the same go to lisa house drop the kids of at school. This pass two years alot of attack have happen . So the guardian counsil made a desicion to make court more protected. But the funny thing is that they made me head guardian of court . They say that " The Hathways always got this post even my mother got the offer but since she is with dad she cant take the post so I did .

I was in my office about to leave when I heard a knock on the door " Come in " I said as I gather my things . I turn around to see and it ended up being Lisa with him . " Lis what is he doing here " I pointed to him . She looked at me " Rose you have to talk it out and you guys wont leave until you do " she said as she walked out .

Ackward momnets passed. He got closer to me " Roza we need to ... ". But I cut him off " Dont call me Roza you lost that the day you leaft its Rose or Guardian Hathaway to you , plus I dont need to hear it ". He still looked at me "Rose you need to hear why I left ". I laughed and stood up " I dont need to hear it I already know why you leaft you only used me then you left with that man stealer" I was almost up in his face.

He looked at me " Rose you have it all wrong , the reason I left beacuse I wanted you to be the best guardian that you can be , Look at yourself in the past two years you became the head guardian and soon to be head of the royal guard".

I nodded it was true soon lisa will be queen , Tatiana is steping down. But still I looked at him angry . " I never stoped loving you " he said to me. I got away from him " He's with Tasha"I keeped repeating to myself . " How can you say you love me if your with Tasha , Dimitri the day I found out you leaft it broke my heart into a thousand peices " I said as tears came down.

He got closer to me with tears in his eyes " Rose im not with Tasha she is only a friend , your the one I love and always will love ". I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He got down on his knees and hugged my legs " I love you so much Rose I will do anything for you to forgive me " he cried . It broke my heart to see him like this , I have never saw him cry . " Dimitri get up " I said . He got up still crying . " Its not easy for me to forgive you and let you in my life and in theres " I told him . As soon as I said that I regreated saying . He looked at me weird " Rose what are you talking about ?". I looked at him " he gonna know sooner or later " I said out loud.

He still looked at me weird. " Dimitri your gonna find this impossible but Kim ,Joseph , Gina are yours ".

He looked at me shocked " No wonder Kim looks like my younger sister Viktoria , Rose why didnt you tell me or even called me I would have been there with you ?".

I cried " I didnt call you or tell you beacuse I didnt want you to leave them like you did to me , I didnt want them to suffer like I did ". He got closer to me " I would have never left I always wanted to have kids with you and know we have 3 great kids ".

He was so close to me that I could hear his heart beating. I wanted to kiss him so bad but I contanined myself. " You dont know how many time I wanted to tell you every time they asked for there daddy ".

He looked pained " Will they forgive me ?". I smiled " I dont know maybe the girls will but Joseph has my temper ". He laughed " Will you forgive me ?". I looked up at those brown eyes I fell in love with " I forgive you ... ". He cut me off as he picked me up and gave me a hug " I love you so much Rose that it hurts me ".

" But wait ". He placed me down. " I forgive you but you have to gain my trust back you have to prove to me and the others that you here to stay , I cant take it if you left again , Plua our kids have to meet there daddy " I smiled at the end.

He smiled " Rose you wont regret it im here to stay ".

I nodded " Friends " I exstand my hand . He shocked it " friends ". With that he left and lisa came in with the biggest smile I have seen .

" You wont be able to be friends with him for to long ".

I laughed " I know " as we walked out

* REVIEW *


	7. Chapter 7

* I love all your review :D *

Chapter 7 :

Dimitri point of view

After what Roza told me that I cant still belive I have three Beautiful kids. I went straight to my room. I took my phone out and I dailed . ' Hello Mama its me " I said in the phone. She responded "Hello Dimka how did it go with your Roza?". I responded back " Yes mama I did , You wont belive it mama but I have three beatiful kids ". She sound suprise " Honey I know Yeva kind of told me her and her misteries , I cant belive I have more grandchildren ". I smiled " I know mama ".

We talked for like one hour then I hung up. Then I went to bed.

The next morning I woke up early and I went a bought some food I was gonna suprise them . After I got everything I needed I went to Roza house . I knocked on the door and five minutes pass then they opened the door . It ended up being Kimberly opeing the door . She smiled at me " Good morning guardian Belikov ". I smiled at her " Good morning milaya " . I walked in and she looked suprise " you could speak russian". I nodded " yes I can ". I followed her to the kitchen were Gina , Joseph and rose was . she was trying to make them something. " Kim who was at the door ?" as she had are back to us. Kim sat down next to her sister " It was guardian Belikov ". She turned around and looked at me . we made eye contact it was like a million message between us . She looked away " Hi comrade ". I looked at her " Hi Roza".

Then I looked at them " I brought breakfast ". The kids all said " yay ". I laughed and roza looked at me " Comrade your a life saver ". I had the biggest smile ever " Yes I know ".

I made them breakfast and then we sat in the living room. I keeped looking at them three and everytime Roza laughed at me . Kim and Gina were talking the only thing I heard " he could speak russian ". Gina looked at me " If you could speak russian , then your from russia like us ". I was shocked Roza actually told me something. She looked at me and nodded. Then she turned the tv off.

" I have something to tell you guys " she told them .  
>" you remember you guys asked me about your daddy ?". they nodded . I keeped silent. " well now he knows about you and wants to meet you guys " roza said. They looked with big eyes " Momma were is he ?" they said together. Roza looked at me " It guardian Belikov he is your daddy ".<p>

They ran to me and hugged me . I was crying of happiness . Now they know who I am . Kim and Gina looked at me " DADDY " they cried.

Joseph looked at me " Finally im not the only boy here ". That made Roza and me laugh .

Finally I have the family I always wanted .

Nothing could be better than this ...

Review please*

HERE ARE SHOUT OUT TO SOME GOOD BOOKS

MY MILAYA REPOSTED

RENESMEE SERIES * THAT YOU COULD FIND IN MY FAVORITE BOOKS

SHADOW GUARD

THIS PERSON DOESNT OWN A FANFICTION ACCOUNT . BUT YOU COULD GO AND CHECK OUT HER BOOKS SHE IS IN .com

Her username is Kraziimeh

One of her books is ( i dont belong in this mental institue ) you could say that Kp23129 send you

Until next time

Kp23129


	8. A fight for my life

Rose point of view

I was happy for my kids , they got to meet their daddy finally. But there happiness didn't last long because the alarm for lockdown sounded and that's when it hit me . I fell to the ground holding my stomach .They ran to me the kids were on there knees " Momma are you okay " they said at the same time . The only thing I could do was nod. Comrade came up to me " how many are there ?" he said . I put on a serious face " there's a lot of them ". Then I turned all to my guardian mode . I looked at him in the eyes " Comrade take the kids to Lisa make sure that Eddie is there and when he is come and help". He only nodded. I went on my knees as I looked at my kids Joseph came to me " Momma were are you going ?" he said . I looked at all of them and gave them a hug " Im going to go and beat up the bad guys " I said as I walked out the door .

I ran around the and didn't feel nauseous . so I ran for the front gate . When I got there I felt a big wave of nausea . I ignored it and went in attack mode . I went for a strigoi. She was a girl and was a sloppy fighter . she left and opening and I took it and staked her . I took a look around and I saw there were a lot . I kept fighting and so did everyone else . Then this strigoi came to me " You must be Rose Hathaway " she said . I looked at her and she reminded me of Elena from spokena. I smiled at her " the one and only " I said as we rounded each other . She came at me but I ducked I was about to punch her when I got hit in the back and fell . Last thing I remember before I blacked out was the strigoi taking me away .

I opened my eyes and I looked around . I was tied to something I tried to move but it was to tight. I looked and saw my clothes were folded on the table. I heard some footsteps getting closer . The strigoi came in and he looked a lot like comrade. He smiled " Well if it isn't Rose Hathaway" he said . I smiled " Like I said before the one and only , But who the heck are you ?" I said . He got closer to me " You know how I am .. well if you don't ill tell you I'm Rufus Ivashkov ". I looked at him shocked his is Adrian uncle last time I checked he was suppose to be the prince but he backed down. I still looked at him " what do you want with me ?". He smiled " Oh that's easy I'm only using you as a toy , I want someone else to join me ". I laughed " NEVER , Who would that be ?" I said . He gave the signal to the other strigoi and he left and came back with a person with something covering his face , but I didn't need to guess I could recognized it any were it was comrade . The strigoi placed him in a chair and took the thing way from his face .

He looked at me with some many emotions. Rufus walked up to him " Its good to see you son " he said as he patted comrades shoulder . Dimitri moved away . Rufus only laughed " Ill repeat it again Join me " he said . Dimitri looked at him " Never ". He only nodded and looked at the same strigoi again . He left and brought back a bag and handed it to him . Rufus opened the bag and saw some nasty tools there was on I saw is what they use in the olden days to cut someone . He looked back at Dimitri " If you don't join me the easy way , you will join me in the bad " as he finished the sentence started punching me in the stomach . I held a scream . The only thing I heard was Dimitri scream at him to stopped. But he didn't listen he keepped going . I took the punches bravely and held the scream that was about to come out of my mouth. He finally stopped, I looked at him . He took one last looked and gave me a punch in the face and that knocked me out.

Then I felt I was in a spirit dream . " Were safe " I said to myself .

I'm so sorry for the long wait .. but I had to think what to right for this chapter… tell me what you think :D

Until next time

Kp23129


	9. I won't tell you anything

Just to get something clear the Belikov sisters they all became guardians *

Chapter 8 :

Rose point of view

I was dragged into a spirit dream " Were safe " I said to myself. I looked to see who it was and it ended up being Adrian and Lisa. I smile and ran to them and gave them a hug. " I'm so happy your alive " Lisa said. I looked at her " I'm holding on " I said back. Adrian looked at me " Little Dhampir were are you guys ?". I looked at him " Right now I don't really know , they knocked me out then I woke up in the place that I'm in" I said. I heard Lisa gasp and so did Adrian. I stepped away from them and Lisa walked to me " Rose what have they done to you " she said between a cry. I hugged her " They want Comrade to turn but he refuses , so there using me as a toy , Lisa they want us both" I said back to her. She cried even harder. I hugged her ignoring the pain I felt. " Its okay Lisa I prefer being dead then joining them" I said back. I looked at Adrian " Adrian I think you know who has us, Its your uncle Rufus Ivashkov he's Comrades dad ". He looked at me like I was crazy . It was starting to buzz out . I looked at Lisa " Lis that care of them and tell them I love them and so does there daddy ". Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't tied any more standing up but I was tied to a bed " great " I said to myself. I looked around and saw Comrade staring at me . He said something in Russian . I looked at him confused " He should know not to speak Russian since I don't know it " I said to myself. He got up from his seat and sat down next to me . They most have let him loose. I looked at me in the eyes " Roza I thank god that your okay " he said. I tried to smile " I been beaten up worse I'll live " I said back. He smiled at me the smile that I fell in love with . He looked at me " Roza your ribs " he said with a pained face. I tried to look down but couldn't the pain was worse. I looked right but I didn't feel the pain before but now I did. This pain was even worse than the one I felt during the academy attack. I looked away from comrade as tears came down. He put his hands and turned my face to face him as tears came down from his face " Roza let me help you " he said to me . I looked at him " How are you gonna do that ?" I said back. He stood up and looked around and he got this white thing. He sat back down. " Your gonna have to put this in your mouth and I'm gonna place the ribs back into place". I only nodded. He placed this white thing in my mouth. Then he looked at me " In the count of 3 … 1,2,3 " when he said three he placed my ribs back into place . I bitted the thing in my mouth it hurt like heck. I felt dizzy and passed out.

I heard the door opened and Comrade saying " Don't touch her " he screamed. Then I felt this pain that woke me up . I opened my eyes and saw that It was Rufus he had me by the neck. He gave one of his nasty smiles " Good your awake" he said. I looked at him " Don't you know that when a person is sleeping you use let them sleep" I said back. He let me fall and I screamed in pain when I touched the bed. More tears came down. I looked at him .

He turned at walked to comrade were he was tied up like I was . " Now is your turn , were are your sisters , last time I heard the three of them became guardians and they live in Russia" he said . I nodded " So we are in Russia" I said to myself. Comrade looked at him " I wont tell you nothing about them " he said back. Rufus looked mad and he punched him. I screamed for them to stop but he didn't . Rufus repeated the same question " WERE ARE YOUR SISTERS?" he yelled back at comrade. He still didn't say anything so he continued to punch him. I screamed over and over for them to stop.

He passed out then Rufus looked at me " Its your turn next " he said as he left the room. I took a big gasped of breath and got up. I ignored the pain as I walked to him . I looked at the chains as I tried to pull them off. They were easy to take off . Comrade fell on top of me and I contained the pain. I was in the floor crying from the pain and also from seeing him like this. I passed my hand threw his hair. " Comrade don't give up please , think about our kids they need their daddy , I need you please baby " I said as tears came down .

" He has to be okay " I said to myself as I passed my hand threw his hair. I looked around and started crying its been two year since I felt like this scared. Nobody would belive the Famous Rose Hathaway being scared , " Nope nobody would" I said out loud as I cried.

Please tell me what you think … Review and tell me what would you think should happen ?*

Until next time

Kp23129


	10. were safe

I'm not good at writing in Dimitris point of view but here it goes *

Chapter 10: We safe them

Dimitri's point of view

I cant belive what is happening . Roza and me have been capture by my own father . He wants us to join him . But I would never do that , I have something to fight for now my kids and Roza . It pains me to see her like that when they beat her up. My father took his turned with my and asked me about my sisters but I would never tell Him were are they. So he started to beat me until he knocked me out.

I was in a dream with Roza and the kids when suddenly it changed and I looked around confused . It was Lisa she smiled at me " Im glad your okay Dimitri " she said back. I walked up to her and gave her a hug " Im holding on " I told her . she smiled " thats the same thing Rose said ". She turned serious " how is she ? did you guys found anything that tells you were you are ?" she said . I nodded " Roza is a brave person , we are in Russia Lisa contact my sisters they know russia pretty well tell them to look for strigoi fide outs" I said to her. She nodded and looked at me " Were can I find them ?" she told me . I stood there thinking for like a minute then I looked at Lisa " My big sister works in the academy in Russia my other two sisters they work in the Europian Court " I told her. She nodded " I'll get a flight to russia right away" she said really fast.

I looked at her " How are they ?" I said in a pained voice. She looked at me sad " They think you both are out in a special mission that they queen send you to do , they all miss you " she said as a tear came down. I nodded " tell them that we love them and that I miss them too" I said. She nodded. Then the dream was getting cut out, " Tell rose that we are on the way that we will safe you guys " She said. I could only nodded then the dream fadded.

I opened my eyes to see the most wonderful face ever my Roza. I smiled at her " Roza " was the only thing that came out. She smiled at me " Comrade" she said so low . I got up and looked at her she looked pale and weak. I took a deap breath and stood picked her up . She looked at me confused " Comrade were are you takeing me ?" she said in a weak voice. It killed me to see her like this and those stupid strigoi wont give us food. I have learned to servive with out food but Roza hasnt. I looked at her as I laid her in the bed " Roza your weak you shouldnt get up " I told her. She nodded. I brushed my hand threw her hair " I talked to lisa I told her were we are and to contact my sisters " I said to her . She looked at me suprise " You never talked about your sisters when we were in the academy " she said . I nodded I was about to speak when I looked at her , she was pulled into lisa head.

Rose point of view

I was talking to Comrade when I got pulled into Lisa head. I saw Eddie and fireboy and my partner in crime Bernie . " I talked to Dimitri and he told me were there at , there in Russia and he told me to contact his sisters that they know Russia well" she said with excitment. Fireboy came up to her " What are we waiting for lets go now " he said. I couldnt belive what I was seeing Fireboy actually has feelings. Then Eddo joined him " Yeah lis what are we waiting for " he said. " Im not waiting I have my family jet waiting for us " she said in a serious voice . she turned to Bernie " go and get the kids " she said. He only nodded and left . Bernie doesnt talk that much but he is a great guardian and does what he is told. Lisa turned to Fireboy " Contact the Europian court and say that we want the Belikov sisters to meet us in the airport , if they ask make something up say that I'm going and I need more guardians " she said to him and he left.

She stood there with just Eddie for like five minutes then Bernie came back and they kids ran in first. I felt like crying I missed them so much I have never spent so much time away from them. Joseph walked to lis " Aunty were are we going ?" he said. She looked down at him " Were going to go meet up with your parent in Russia " she said to him . He looked happy as he went and told his sisters.

They went and got in the jet . The jet was really nice it had the Dragomir crest in the side and it had a flatscreen Tv . Lisa must have changed it around because last time I was on it looked diffrent . As they setteld fireboy sat next to her " I got it coverd they will be there , there names are Viktoria and Sonya " she nodded . The pilot came to her " Princess and lord Ozera we will be in Russia in 12 hours " he said. Lisa nodded and he left . She got up from here seat and made sure the kids were seated and she sat back down.

" Rose hold on were comeing for you " she said threw the bond. I could only nodded " I'm trying " I said before I got out of her head . " I'm trying " I said to myslef.

REVIEW PLEASE ... I'm gonna let you readers decide what will happen next ... just leave a review and tell me what do you think should happen next ... ill be happy to read what you guys think

Until next time

Kp23129

God Bless you :D


	11. The rescue

* The BIG rescue is here :D *

Chapter 11: the rescue

Karolina Point of view

My sister Sonya called me telling me that Dimka and Rose Hathaway were kidnapp , she told me to go and check out some strigoi hide outs . So I been doing that for the past two hours . I search this big house deep in the woods . I look in the windows but couldnt see anything but I heard the voice that I wanted to hear it was Dimka's voice. I smile " I found them ! " I said to myself. I walked away from the house and called my sister . she picked up after the second ring " Sonya I found them " I said . She almost scream " You did , Viky and me are in are way we are leaving the princess here in the hotel , were are you ?" she said. " okay , im in the woods theres a house in Between Baia and Osmk " was the only thing I said and hang up . Did I forget to tell you that Princess Dragomir is here in russia ? well you know now .

So I stood away from the house didnt want to get notice. Then I heard footsteps and I turned around to see my sisters and a moroi comeing with them . I smiled at them and then turned to the moroi " Who are you ?" was the only thing that came out of my mouth .

He looked at me " I'm Christian Ozera and your brother is my guardian " he said. I nodded and exsanted my hand " I'm Karolina , Dimitri's big sister " I said back to him . he shocked it . I turned to my sisters " Heres the plan Sonya and me go in first , Then Viky goes in and since Mr . Ozera here is a fireuser he could burn anything that gets in its way" I said . Everyone nodded .

" Lets go " I said . We got closer to the door Sonya took one side and I took the other . " In the count of three " I whisperd to her . She nodded . I counted to three and kicked the door down. There was like five strigoi and they looked suprise . Sonya went to a strigoi and I did the same . It took us like 10 minutes but we took care of five strigoi . I called for Viky to come in with Christian. They came in and we started walking again checking every room but they were all empty .

Then we slowly went to the basement and thats were all the comosion was . There were like 10 strigoi there . I took care to the closses one that was to me . he didnt even notice I was there . I staked him from his back . They all turned when they heard his scream . We got ready I went after some of them and staked them easy . I keeped fighting a strigoi until there were less . " DONT TOUCH HERE " I heard Dimka's voice . I looked around looking and I found a door . I turned to Sonya . she nodded at me and we walked to the door. Sonya kicked the door down and that were I saw them Dimka and Rose plus my father .

Dimka looked suprise and scared. I turned my attention to the strigoi/father. He smiled at us . I attacked him and he blocked really well . I looked at the end of my eyes and saw Sonya trying to free Dimka and Rose. I keeped my attencion to the strigoi he fought really well . I keeped fighting him when a wave of fire came at us makeing a circle around us . The strigoi got distracted and I took that chance and staked him . He was screaming of agony I Feel down with him but drove the stake deep in his heart and he was dead.

I got up and looked at christian " thank you " I said to him. He only nodded . He looked like he was gonna pass out . " Viky grab him " I told my sister. She went for him and I went to go help Sonya . She grabbed Rose and I grabbed Dimka . We made it put the made it out the house . Viky laid Christian " i'll get the car " she said and ran to get the car . I did the same and placed Dimka next to Christian. He looked at me " Thank you for comeoing " he whsipered to me . I smile at him " We will always come to help you Dimka " I said to him . He only smiled . I turned to Sonya " call the alchamist " I said to her . She nodded and layed Rose who was passed out and placed her next to Dimka dialed the alchamist . I hear a car getting closer and I saw that Viky got the car . I picked up Dimka and place him in the car . I helped Sonya with Rose and we placed her next to Dimka her head was on his knees. Viky got Christian . I took the drivers seat and we were off

Head of to momma house . " Kar drive faster Rose is fadding away " he yelled. I stepped on the gas peddle .

" Hope we make it in time " I said to myself.

* Dear readers im about to finish the book in like 2 -3 chapters , I dont wanna make it long and loose my readers


	12. Sneek peak

Rose point of view

" Were safe " I said to myself. Comrade's sisters saved us. They took care of the problem and got us out. We were in the car my head was laying of Comrade's legs when I felt so tired. I was about to close my eyes but comrade shooked me a little " Roza dont close your eyes , Keep them open " He said in a pained voice. I tried to nod but couldnt feel my face. " Karolina Drive faster , Roza is fadding away" He yelled. Then I felt the car go faster . I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open " Fight Rose your kids need you " I said to myself. But all the encoraging words didnt work beacuse I passed out but before I did I looked up at comerade and smiled as my eyes closed ...

Im giving you guys a sneek peak because I have this BIG project due on momday and I know that you guys are waiting to see what happens ... Ill right next week

With love

Goodgirl23129


	13. Reunion

Chapter 12: Reunion

Dimitri Point of view

I yelled at my sister to drive faster Roza just passed out. Karolina stepped on the gas . " Viky call Okasana and tell her to get ready " she said. I looked at Victoria as she got her phone out and dialed. I looked confused and looked at Sonya. " Dimka Okasana is a spirit user she is the only one that could help your Roza right now " she said. I only nodded.

We made it to the house in less than five minutes Okasana and Mark were already outside. Karolina went to go explain but Okasana said " Dont dear , Just bring here in " she said in Russian. I picked up Roza and Viky got Christian out the car. I walked in with Roza in my arms and Mark looked at me " Follow me " he only said. I nodded and followed . He lead me to this room were there was a bed. I placed Roza slowly as I saw Okasana walk in . I step away as she got close to Roza. She placed her hand on Roza's chest then the other one in her stomach and she closed her eyes. I keeped my eyes on Roza and you could see the diffrence before she was pale now her normal skin color was back . Mark stood behind Okasana and I stood in the other side on the bed. Okasana still had her hands on Roza then they were gone , I looked up and saw that Mark cought Okasana before she fell . Mark picked her up and layed her next to Roza . Before Okasana closed her eyes she looked at me " Shes a fighter shell be fine , she should wake up soon" she said as she layed on the pillow and went to sleep. I could only nodded.

I heard someone called my name in russian "Димка" it said. I looked at Mark he only noded and I left the room. I walked to were I heard the voice and it turned out to be my mama and Viky behind her. My mama smiled and she ran to me and hugged me . I hugged her back tight . "Димка я так рад, что ваш хорошо " she said to me in russian. I only nodded "Я тоже мама, мне тоже " I said back to her. I looked at Viky " Thank you " I mouthed to her . She only smiled. I really needed a hug for my mama . I sat down with here on the sofa. I looked around and saw Christian sleeping on the other sofa but Karolina and Sonya werent there. I looked at Viky " Were are they ?" I said to her. She looked at me and sat down on the my right " They went to pick up the princess and you know who ?" she said with a smile. I could only smile back. There was a knock on the door and I looked up the same time as Viky did. They knocked again.

" Arent any of you guys gonna answer that , If I were you I would open it Before they break the door " The voice that I was dreading to hear my Roza. I looked to were she was . She smiled at me as I got closer to her. Viky went and got the door It turned out to be the kids and Lisa. When they saw us they had to biggest smile on their faces it was prissless. They ran to us and hugged us. It felt like a family hug. I hugged them all tight not wanting to let them go. " Comrade... can't ... breath " Roza whisperd. I laughed and let them go.

Rose point of view

I opened my eyes and saw a lady laying beside me and a guy sitting in a chair. I sat up quickly but the guy looked at me " Dont worry I wont hurt you my name is Mark and thats my wife Okasana , she healed you " He said pointing to the lady next to me. I could only nod. " Nice to meet you Mark , I'm Rose Hathaway , I dont want to be rude but were's Dimitri ?" I said. He looked at me " He is downstair with his mom" he said. I nodded again and got up from the bed and went downstair.

When I got downstair I heard a knock on the door and then another one . My head paunned when they knocked. I walked to were the door was "Arent any of you guys gonna answer that , If I were you I would open it Before they break the door" I said holding my head. I looked and saw comrade. He was smiling and that made me smile to . He got closer to me and the smile never left his face. The girl that was sitting next to him went and got the door. I turned to see who it was and it was my kids and Lisa. I smiled as the kids saw us and they ran to us . I pulled into a family hug . I missed them soo much. Comrade got a tight grip around us it was makeing it hard to breath " Comrade... Can't ... breath " I whisperd. He only laughed and let us go.

I looked to were Lisa was as she handed one of Comrade sister the bloodbag . She looked at me and had tears in here eyes . I pulled her into a hug . Then here tears came down " Rose I was so worried about you , I thought I would never see you again " she said in between crys. I only hugged here even tighther " I would never leave you lis never " I said to her . She let go of me and smiled. I turned to Eddie who had a smile on his face. I opened my arms " Come here Eddo " I said. He only smiled and gave me a hug. After I hugged Bernie which felt weird.

I turned back to my kids which were talking to Comrade sister and a lady which I belive is Comrade's mother. Kim turned to look at me " Mommy come here " she said with a smile. I walked up to them . The all looked at me the younger one walk up " Hi Rose I'm Viktoria " she said. After they all introduced themself we talked for a little while. I had Gina and Kim on my lap and Joseph sitting next to me . I didnt want them away from me . So the kids found out the have three new aunties and another grandmother. In the coner of my eyes I looked at comrade and he was comeing to were I was and he put his arms around us .

" I felt safe again with him " I said to myself.

Here are what the russian words say :

Alpha

Я тоже мама, мне тоже – Me to mama me too

Димка- Dimka

Димка я так рад, что ваш хорошо- Dimka Im so happy your okay

Hi guys :D Tell me what you guys think *

Until Next time

Kp23129


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 7

Rose point of view

Last night I spared with Dimitri . It was fun he ended up with blood all over him . But the best part is that I knocked him out .

FLASHBACK

We were circuling each other . He was coverd in blood but he stood there . I actually smiled im doing what I wanted to do for the past two years. He came at me but I ducked. I went to him him and did a roundhouse kick and knocked him out.

END OF FLASHBACK

Lisa ended healing him . I told her no , but you know lisa always being the good one. The kids were happy they even sang " MY MOM IS A WINNER NOT A LOSER ". I laughed as I put them to sleep , then I went to my own bed.

The next morning I did the same go to lisa house drop the kids of at school. This pass two years alot of attack have happen . So the guardian counsil made a desicion to make court more protected. But the funny thing is that they made me head guardian of court . They say that " The Hathways always got this post even my mother got the offer but since she is with dad she cant take the post so I did .

I was in my office about to leave when I heard a knock on the door " Come in " I said as I gather my things . I turn around to see and it ended up being Lisa with him . " Lis what is he doing here " I pointed to him . She looked at me " Rose you have to talk it out and you guys wont leave until you do " she said as she walked out .

Ackward momnets passed. He got closer to me " Roza we need to ... ". But I cut him off " Dont call me Roza you lost that the day you leaft its Rose or Guardian Hathaway to you , plus I dont need to hear it ". He still looked at me "Rose you need to hear why I left ". I laughed and stood up " I dont need to hear it I already know why you leaft you only used me then you left with that man stealer" I was almost up in his face.

He looked at me " Rose you have it all wrong , the reason I left beacuse I wanted you to be the best guardian that you can be , Look at yourself in the past two years you became the head guardian and soon to be head of the royal guard".

I nodded it was true soon lisa will be queen , Tatiana is steping down. But still I looked at him angry . " I never stoped loving you " he said to me. I got away from him " He's with Tasha"I keeped repeating to myself . " How can you say you love me if your with Tasha , Dimitri the day I found out you leaft it broke my heart into a thousand peices " I said as tears came down.

He got closer to me with tears in his eyes " Rose im not with Tasha she is only a friend , your the one I love and always will love ". I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He got down on his knees and hugged my legs " I love you so much Rose I will do anything for you to forgive me " he cried . It broke my heart to see him like this , I have never saw him cry . " Dimitri get up " I said . He got up still crying . " Its not easy for me to forgive you and let you in my life and in theres " I told him . As soon as I said that I regreated saying . He looked at me weird " Rose what are you talking about ?". I looked at him " he gonna know sooner or later " I said out loud.

He still looked at me weird. " Dimitri your gonna find this impossible but Kim ,Joseph , Gina are yours ".

He looked at me shocked " No wonder Kim looks like my younger sister Viktoria , Rose why didnt you tell me or even called me I would have been there with you ?".

I cried " I didnt call you or tell you beacuse I didnt want you to leave them like you did to me , I didnt want them to suffer like I did ". He got closer to me " I would have never left I always wanted to have kids with you and know we have 3 great kids ".

He was so close to me that I could hear his heart beating. I wanted to kiss him so bad but I contanined myself. " You dont know how many time I wanted to tell you every time they asked for there daddy ".

He looked pained " Will they forgive me ?". I smiled " I dont know maybe the girls will but Joseph has my temper ". He laughed " Will you forgive me ?". I looked up at those brown eyes I fell in love with " I forgive you ... ". He cut me off as he picked me up and gave me a hug " I love you so much Rose that it hurts me ".

" But wait ". He placed me down. " I forgive you but you have to gain my trust back you have to prove to me and the others that you here to stay , I cant take it if you left again , Plua our kids have to meet there daddy " I smiled at the end.

He smiled " Rose you wont regret it im here to stay ".

I nodded " Friends " I exstand my hand . He shocked it " friends ". With that he left and lisa came in with the biggest smile I have seen .

" You wont be able to be friends with him for to long ".

I laughed " I know " as we walked out

* REVIEW *


	15. Chapter 15: I love you too

*I tried my best with this chapter , I hope you guys like it :D*

Chapter 15 : I love you too

Lissa Point of view

I looked at Dimitri in the face " Before I answer your question , Do you still have in your mind that she hasnt forgiven you yet " I told him. He only nodded " I know and I need your help " He told me . I smiled I like helping people. I sat there thinking , then this idea came to me " You guys could spar again , But im gonna need your sister's help " I told him. He nodded got up from his seat and went inside.

Then he came back with his three sister's. They looked at me as they sat next to Dimitri " Princess Dimka said you need to speak with us " Sonya said. I nodded " Call me Lissa and yes I have something to tell you , You guys are gonna help me get Rose and Dimitri back together" I told them. The all smiled " Finally I have seen how Rose looks at Dimka and she loves him " Viky said. I smiled and nodded. Then I turned serious " You guys I dont know how but your gonna get Rose to spar with Dimitri , I dont care who you get involve " I told them. They nodded " Ohh that's easy " Karolina said. I looked at her " You have someone in mind?" I asked her. She nodded " Paul " was the only thing she said. I actually smiled with her " That's a good idea , go get him" I told her.

She got up and left.

Dimitri was looking to his two sisters " Do you guys have mats here that we could use " Dimitri said. I turned to look at him as Viky answerd him " Yes the basement is our training place when we come here , It has anything a guardian needs" she said. I nodded then I turned to Sonya " Your about the same size as Rose can you lend her sport clothes ?" I asked her. She only nodded. Then Paul came in with his mom . Paul came to were I was sitting " Mommy said you need to speak to me " He said with a heavy russian accent. I nodded " How would you like to help your uncle get back with your Aunty Rose ?" I asked him . He smiled and started jumping up and down " Yes I will like to help , What do I have to do ? " He asked me . I tried folding him down " Your gonna get your aunty Rose to spar with your uncle " I said in between laughs. He only nodded. " Lets go " Was the only thing he said. We followed him back inside the house.

Paul point of view

Lissa told me a way to get Aunty Roza and Uncle Dimka togehter . Uncle Dimka told me that He was Aunty Roza mentor when she was in school , So I was gonna use that to make her spar with him. I agreed to it . So we were Already inside I was looking for here but couldnt find her " AUNTY ROZA " I yelled. Grandma Olena came with her finger's in here ears " Sweetie your Roza is upstairs in your room " was the only thing she said. So I made the rest stay downstairs while I went and got aunty Roza. So I went up the stair and made my way to my room. I opened the door to find Aunty Roza and my sister and my cousin's playing dress up. I closed the door and took a deep breath and ran to aunty Roza " Hi aunt Roza " I said to her. She smiled and placed a kiss on my cheek " Hi sweetie " was the only thing she said. I looked to see what they were playing the girls were dressing up and Cousin Joseph and Aunty were the judges. I looked at Aunty " Aunt Roza is it true that Uncle Dimka was your mentor ?" I asked her. She nodded " Yes he was" She said. I nodded " Will you spar with him , My mom and aunts will like to see you spar with him please " I said giving her the puppy dog eyes. She tried to looke away but my puppy dog eyes were irrasitable . " Okay ill do it , just stop looking at me with those eyes " She said as she got up from the floor.

I smiled as I went downstair with her . When we got there they all smiled as Aunt Sonya came to us " So he got to you " she said to aunt Roza. She only smiled " Yes " she said. " Come on Ill lend you some clothes "Aunt Sonya said as she led Aunt Roza back up the stairs. Uncle Dimka came to me and gave me a bear hug " Thank you " he said . I smiled "  
>Your welcome " was the only thing I said as he placed me down.<p>

Rose point of view

I cant belive I gave into Paul puppy dog eyes now I have to spar with Comrade. Sonya said she will lend me clothes so we went up to her room. She handed me the clothes and got out the room. So I changed into a sporty bra and small pants and I tied my hair into a ponytail. I went downstairs to only find Liss . I looked a her " Were are they ?" I asked her as I got closer to her. She Started to get up and I helped her up " There downstairs waiting for you " she said as she grabbed my hand. So she led the way to the basement were they all were Comrade,Olena , My kids, the Belikov sister's , Paul and Zoya , Eddo and Bernie and Fireboy. Liss went and sat next to fireboy. I looked around the place it looked like a normal gym. I got closer to the mat were Comrade was streching. I got in the floor and streched too. Five minutes pass and Olena came to us " Ill bd your judge for this so here are the rules the first person that reach to 5 points wins or witch ever pins the other down also wins " she said as Comrade and me got up from the floor. We only nodded as She got away from the matt. We both shaked hands and then we began circuling each other.

Comrade came at me first but I blocked then I went for him witch he blocked as well. We keeped circuling each other we even got some hits on each other . I saw that comrade wanted to get over this and I did as well. So I went for him again and this time I want to pin him dow. So I made him fall and I pinned him But he flipped us our and he was in top of me . We were so close that I could feel His breath on me. I looked at him in the eyes as he did with him . I so bad I wanted to kiss him but I held back . " Roza " was the only thing he said before I could contain myself and kissed him. Comrade didnt even hesitate he kissed me back . I placed my hands around his neck. His lips made me forget that there was people looking at us. His lips felt the same as it did Two years ago. " I love you so much Roza I never stoped " Comrade whisperd as he placed kisses on my neck . I smiled I couldnt belive I was gonna say this " I love you to Comrade I nverd stoped ever " I said we kissed again.

" I cant belive I just said I love him after so long " I said to myself.

To be continued

Until Next time

Kp23129


	16. Chapter 16: I wan't you in my life again

Chapter 16 : I want you in my life

Rose point of view

*Continues from were I left off *

I was putting up with the act just to win. I grabbed my stake and pulled away from the kiss and pretended to stake him. " I win " I said as I got up from the floor. I turned when I heard clapping and I bowed " Thank you very much " I said. The kids ran to me and hugged me " Mommy you won " They said together. I only smiled and kissed there cheeks. I went to liss as the kids went to were Comrade was. When I got to her she was suprise " You kissed him !" She said. I only laughed " I only kissed him to distract him thats all " I said. She laughed " Well you distracted him alright " she said. Fireboy that was sitting next to liss " Rosie you did good " he said. I turned serious " Call me Rosie one more time and youll end up worse " I told him . He was about to say something but stopped himself. Liss and me went up to our room.

When we got there I took a shower and change into normal clothes. Liss and me layed in the bed and we just talked. She even told me she was having a girl. I congratulated her. She told me the name she was gonna put her daugther . Her name was gonna be Sofia Rose Dragomir Ozera. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her that I felt honord that she was nameing her after me. Then we continued to talk until we heard a knock on the door . " Come in " I said as the person came in and turned up to be Olena. She smiled at us " I just wanted to tell you guys that there gonna be a fair in and would like to see if you guys want to come ?" She asked us. Liss and me looked at each other " Sure " We said. She smiled and left. Liss got ready and dressed all royal like.

We came downstairs to see that they were all ready and my kids as well. So we got into the car. The drive to the academy was fast considering how Comrade drives. We got iniside the borders . We pilled out of the car and this guy came to us . When he saw Liss he bowed right away " Princess Dragomir its an honerd to be in your pressence" he said. I stood next to liss as she smiled and walked up to the guy and tired to pick him up " Theres no need to do that " she said. He got up and smiled . He exstanded his hand " Its a pleasure to meet you , Im Robin the Headmaster here " he said. Liss shocked his hand " Nice to meet you Robin" She said.

Robin looked at all of us and stood there when his eyes fell on Comrade " Its been ages seen I saw you " he said as he walked to Comrade. From the conner of my eyes I saw Comrade smiling. Robin looked at Joseph that was right next to him " Who may this little guy be ?" Robin asked. Joseph smiled and exstanded his hand " Hi i'm Jospeh Hathaway " He said. Robin smiled " Your Janine Hathaway's grandson " Robin said. Joseph only nodded. After all the intro we all walked and saw all the stuff . Gina and Kim pulled on my legs and I looked down and them " Yes " I said. They pointed to this play ground were little kids were " Can we go please ?" they asked. I nodded and walked over. " Rose wait for me " Karolina almost yelled. I turned and saw that she was bringing Paul and Zoya too. Kar and me walked to the place and saw that they had guardians watching them. The kids ran inside and played. The placed looked cool it has all tipes of games. The guardian in the door gave us a siging slip. Kar signed for her kids and I did for mine. Then Kar and me walked to the back to the others.

We found them sitting down. We walked to were they were and I saw that Liss was already eating. She smiled at me " Sofia is a hungry girl " I said. She only smiled again. Kar and me sat down and saw the show that they had. Then Robin got up in stage " Welcome to the annual Fair , Im please to have the Princess Dragomir with us " He said. Lissa got shocked but whipped her face and stood up and smiled then she sat back down. " Also in the crow are the onse that were top of there classes here in this same school all the Guardian Belikovs " He said clapping. I smiled as all the Belikov stood up and smiled at everyone. " Last but not least she is legend of her generation Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway " He said. I did the same as the others and stood up and smiled. Then the real fun started they had acrobats and other cool stuff. The Dj said " In a few minutes there is gonna be a karaoki contest , Just get close to me if you want to sing up " he said. I left Liss get all excited , I looked at her " No liss " I said. She gave me a puppy dog eyes " Please sing , Ill sing backup for you " She said. How I hate when Pregnant women give puppy dog eyes " Fine " I said.

" What am I gonna get myslef into " I said as Liss and me walked over to the DJ. We walked to the dj and singed up . He asked us for the song and I looked at Liss " Every time we touch by Cascada " I said. Thats a song that expresses my feeling for comrade. He nodded and told us to stay backstage. " The first contesters for the Karaoki is Rose and Lissa" he said. Everyone clapped as I grabbed the mic and lissa did the same and we went up. Lissa took the chair and I stood up . I nodded at the dj as the song started:

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive<p>

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
>I want this to last<br>I need you by my side

?Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
>I can't let you go<br>I want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
>They wipe away tears that I cry<br>(From: .)  
>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all<br>You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
>I want this to last<br>I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
>I can't let you go<br>I want you in my life

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
>I want this to last<br>I need you by my side

Liss the entire time sang backup and the song came out great ... Everyone clapped .. But the thing that I didnt expect was that Comrade got up on stage and kissed me. I placed my hands around me and kissed him back .. There was a wave off " Awwww " .

This was true what I was gonna say " I love you Comrade I really do and I forgive you " I said in between kisses ...

Until Next time

Kp23129


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 :

Rose Point of view

I cant belive I forgave Comrade. His family was happy for us and so was Liss and Fireboy , the kids were happy too. But are stay in the Belikovs had its end . We all had to go back to court. So we left the next day. I had to get Liss to make me go to sleep because these ghost wont leave me alone. Next thing I knew we were in court. My assistent Abel was wating for us when we landed. He bowed to Liss and said hi to the rest of us. He looked at me " I have something to tell you " he said. I told everyone to go ahead and we stood behind" Whats that you have to tell me ?" I asked. He looked at me " Well since the attack everyone thought that Belikov and you were dead so they took your spot as head guardian " he said. I atcually smiled " Abel i'm fine with it , I couldnt have two jobs at once " I told him. He nodded and smiled. Abel and me talked until we made it to Liss house. I told him bye and went inside.

... 5 months pass...

I cant belive i'm a aunt. A month ago Liss gave birth to her beutiful baby girl Sofia. She has Liss blond hair but fireboys blue eyes. Everyone showed up Alberta, My mom and old man , Mia , Jill even our late queen Tatiana. You heard me , thats right Liss became queen of the Moroi and Dhampir world. She had 10 guardian in total including Eddie and me , I became head guardian for Liss. I carried baby Sofia as Liss sleeped . She was the cuttest baby ever . I looked over at my wedding ring that brought a smile to my face. Comrade and me got married ...

...Flashback...

I was in Liss room as she made me get into a black dress. It was a dress that would have made any guy drool even comrade. When she finished with me she told me to go to the backyard. So I did what I was told. When I got outside the backyard was transformed . There was red rose pettals every were and I table with candels and two chairs. I smiled as Comrade was standing there. I walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

Out of no were music starting playing a song that I loved " When you look at me in the eyes by : Jonas brothers " I said. He smiled as we danced. When the song finished he looked at me as he bent down in one knee and took out a box . " Rosemarie Hathaway you have made me the luckys man in the universe , I love you with all my heart and I wont stop showing you how much you mean to me , Will you do me the great honor of becomeing my wife? " he asked. I smiled as tears came down and only nodded. He smiled at me and picked me up and kissed me. I kissed him back , He was the only guy I allowed to call me Rosemarie. I laughed as he twirled me around.

After that we had a small wedding with close friends and family. Comrade's family came all the way from Russia. Mom and zmey came too and Alberta. Alberta was like my second mom so I didnt think it twice before inviting her ,when I told her she said " I wont miss it for the world " were the words that came out of her mouth. Zmey wouldnt miss for the world walking his only daughter down the isle. I waited until Liss was in perfect state because I need my maid of honor to be well. So my girls became the flower girl and Joseph the ring bear. Comrade's sister plus Mia and Jill became bridemaid. After we said each other our vows and had the blessing of god , we officially became Mr and Mrs. Belikov...

... End of flashback...

So right now we are in our honeymoon in Hawaii . Hawaii was the place that I always wanted to come and so Im here. Liss booked us this great hotel and got us the biggest suite ever. That night after so many years Comrade and me had sex ... ( A/N I WONT WRITE ABOUT SEX IM A TEEN ). It was the best night off my life and I could tell it was Comrade's too. He looked at me " Would you like to take a swim with me ?" as he got up . I looked at him " sure " I said. He got up and grabbed my hand and lead me to the terrace. I grabbed his ass the entire way . In the terrace there was a small pool just for us. He picked me up bridal style and threw us in the pool all naked and stuff. I smiled as I went up. I placed my hands around his neck as he looked at me " I love you " I said. He smiled " I love you too" He said. Then we had our second round of sex...

Until the last chapter

Kp23129


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 :

Rose point of view

Its been a week since we came back from our great honeymoon. Comrade and me we right away got back to work. Comrade as fireboy's guardian , me as the head of the royal guard. After we got married I changed my name from now on i'm Rose Belikov , I also changed my kids names as well their all Belikov. Lissa had to divided her time so she could be with Sofia. I did as well with my kids .. I cant belive my babys turned 3 yesterday . The party was great they had alot of fun and I couldnt blame them they had everything that a child could play with , Liss made sure of that.

After of five hours of meeting after meeting we went home. Since Liss has ten guardian that I would be next to her since i'm the only girl in the guard and the others would be around . We made it to the house and was attack by our husbands . Chrissy tooks lissa took the sofa. Comrade pulled me into the wall. He kissed me with so much passion like if he havent seen each other for days. I didnt complain I kissed him back with passion. " I love you " he whisperd in my ear. I only smiled and whisperd back to him " I love you mr. Belikov" I said to him. He was about to kiss me back when I heard" Ewww " I turned around and saw my kids with their eyes coverd. Comrade let me go and I went and greeted my kids.

They told me about their day and what they did. After we ate dinner and we said bye to everyone we went to our house which is not far from the palace. In the night Eddie took my spot I gave him a hug and the kids as well. We made it home and the kids we sleeping they even had their pj's on. I took Joseph and Comrade the girls. I layed Joseph in his bed and kissed his forehead " Mommy loves you " I whisperd to him. I went to my room and got changed into my Pj's.

When I got out the bathroom comrade was laying in the bed. I was finally gonna tell him that I'm pregnant again. I walked to the bed and saw him looking at a picture when I was pregnant with the triplets. He looked up at me " I whished I was their with you , to be their when you had a craving or morning sickness" he said all sad and stuff. I sat next to him " What if I told you that were gonna have an addition to this family " I told him. He looked at me " Roza are you pregnant ?" he asked me with a big smile. I smiled " Yes comrade " I said with a smile on my face . He kissed me and trailed kisses every were " Thank you thank you , I'm gonna be a father again" He said in between kisses.

I only giggled " You dont know what your getting yourself into" I said back ...

* I'm soon gonna finish Rose take me back , But I decided to let you guys see a little into Rose pregnacy and how things work out *

Vote or comment

Until next time

Goodgirl 23129


	19. Chapter 19

Lisa's point of view

It's been almost two month since Rose got pregnant again. I'm so scared for her she got really sick when she had the triplets. She's been going to the doctor for check up with Dimitri. She talked to the doctor and told her not to say anything to Dimitri. But to me I think that she should tell him because it might get worse. I called Rose over to my house. It only took her like five minutes to get here. She looked at me and tried to smile , that mean she's not her . So the side effect have started.

I gave her a hugged and rubbed her noticeable belly. She sat down with me and I looked at her " Rose when are you gonna tell Dimitri about the side effects ?" I asked her . She looked at me " I haven't told him lis I don't want to ruin our happiness, lis he is so happy that I'm giving him another child that he gonna be here for this baby , I just don't want to ruin it " she said to me. I nodded and hugged her " I know Rose but you have to tell him , I don't want to loose you like I almost did the first time" I said. I looked at her as she got paled and ran to the bathroom. I went after her and picked up her hair and rubbed her back as she threw up.

After that I took her to the kitchen where my personal chef Jenny was their. I looked at Rose" would you like anything to eat?"I asked her. She looked at Jenny " can I have a pizza please "she said . Jenny nodded and went started making the pizza.

The pizza took like 15 minutes and Rose ate it. I looked at the time it was almost two , Rose has a secret doctor appointment so the doctor could really tell us what is the side effect now.

Before I left I talked to all my guardians and told them that they couldn't tell guardian Belikov that we went to the doctor. They all nodded and said yes queen I kinda love it that they alway agree to what I say.

We got to the doctor office fast . Doctor Castile , Eddies mom welcome us in. She gave us her word that she wouldn't tell anything to no one. She was gonna tell us about the blood test result. She opened to envelop and read what is said , her face turned sad as she looked up. " Doc just spit it out , what's gonna happen ?"asked Rose. I looked at Rose then back at the doctor " please tell us " I told her.

She looked at me " Rosemarie from your blood test result , it has come that you have preeclampsia "she said.

* I thank my cousin for helping me get ideas for this chapter and the next chapters to come :D

Comment or vote

Until next time

Kp23129


	20. Chapter 20

Rose Point of view

When the doctor told me that I had preclampsia and that I could suffer of kidney problem or even worse brain problem , I started to cry. Liss hugged me the entire way as doc explained the entire thing and what I had to do and that I had to be careful. She gave me a date that I had to come back for my next appointment. The entire ride home I thought ¨ Dimitri can´t know ¨ I repeated to myself. I wiped my tears as soon as I entered the house so my kids wont see me cry. I gave each one of my kids a hug and kiss , as the each smiled at me. I waited for Dimitri to come , he doesnt want to do nothing . He took like 10 minutes to get here. When he saw me everytime he takes my breath away . I had to remind myself that I had to breath. He gave me a kiss and I didnt complain , I need him right now.

Since the kids fell asleep and since Comrade wouldn´t let me carry one of them , where gonna stay here at Liss place. She had a room for me just incase I would stay over. The kids had one room that Liss had for them. I got my pijamas out and I went to the bathroom and got dressed. Comrade walked in the bathroom as he helped me get dressed. He kissed my belly then he planted a kiss on me. He carried me bridel style to the bed and placed me slowly. I pulled up as he layed a pillow for my back. I looked at him , I knew he wanted to tell me something. ¨ Roza how would you like a weekand away from all of this ?¨ he asked me . I looked at him ¨ I would love to Comrade ¨I said. He smiled as he planted a kiss on my lips. That night we made love , comrade took it slow and it was passionate.

The next day I told Liss about me and Comrade´s get away. She told me that Comrade asked her if she could watch the kids. So she helped to get my bag ready cause we was leaving the next day. I got the sexiest clothes out and the normal ones as well. I went and picked up my kids with Liss. After what the doctor said that I couldnt be alone , Liss never leaves me alone. I even went and visited Comrade as he watched Chrissy teach his class. I kissed him and sat with him as he placed his hands around me. I watched the entire time as Chrissy teached his class. His students did a great inprovement last time I saw them Chrissy had to take out a wall that the set on fire. But now the where really good I actually clapped when the finished. After that Comrade was done with his shift and he walked me home. While we walked home a lot of guardian came up to me , Girls to be exact. They all said ¨ We miss you Guardian Hathway training is not the same with out a Hathaway there¨ one said. I smiled at them i actually considered them as my friends. The kids where with their aunt Karolina who was here to help us out with them since her charge was here at court , Olena is here as well she wanted to spend time with her grandchildren.

I was suddenly craving icecream so I told comrade. He gets happy when I have a craving even when he finds it weird. So he took me to the icecream shop and got me a big chocolate icecream . We sat down and he smiled the entire way as I ate it. ¨ So Roza have you thought of names for our baby ?¨ he asked me. I took my eyes away from the delicious icecream and looked at him ¨ I have for boy I like Dimitri Issiac , we would call him Issiac so you wont get confused with Joseph and you¨I said to him. He smiled at me ¨I love it , what about a girl?¨ he asked me . I licked my icecream and looked at him ¨ Do you like the name Alexsandra Marie for a girl ?¨I asked him. He smiled again ¨I love it as well¨he said. After I finished my icecream we went home.

After we got home Comrade made me eat fruits cause the doc said that I had to eat healthy and I didnt fight him so I ate it all. After that he decided that he wanted to baby me so he gave me a bath which he joined in and I felt like a baby . After that wonderful and relaxing bath he carried me bridal style to the bed. We snuggled together and we do every night . Every night Comrade placed his hands on my belly .

• For people that may be lost , Rose is in like the 20th week in pregnancy *

Comment

Or

Vote

Kp23129


	21. Chapter 21

Comrade point of view

I can't believe that my Roza is gonna give me another child. When I found out I was so excited and told my mama and she told my sisters. Today was the day that Roza and me where going away. Lissa has agreed to watch the kids , plus since the kids from graduated Karolina was in court so she would help out with the kids.

We been in the road for about 2 hours and my Roza fell asleep after she ate her food. We where headed to connecticut but Roza didn't know that. When I finally saw the sign saying welcome to Mystic sea port I was glad. I was taking Roza on a boat . I drove around and parked the car. I planted a kiss on her lips and her eyes where open right away.

After I helped her out the car she was amazed at what she saw . I been here before with my last charge and I found it romantic . I walked with her as we got to the boat that lissa told me. I laughed and so did roza when we found it and what it said " Roza & Comrade " .

After the man handed me the keys and brought the bags in I picked up my Roza bridal style and we entered the boat. She giggled every time I do that. I informed the man that he should have left a nice romantic dinner and he did.

There was candles every where and they had Roza favorite pizza with brownies . She laughed as she saw the food. I help her sit down and then I sat next to her. After we ate and we gave each other food we got ready for bed. In the boat was a big king bed . I helped Roza get ready which she adored every time I babied her. I layed her carefully in bed as I took my shirt of and pants and just stood in boxers.

We cuddled for like one hour until I felt Roza breathing get even so I knew was asleep. I placed my hands around her belly cause she says our baby stay calm when I do. I placed my cheek on her head and went to sleep right away.

...Next day...

I woke up early because today I was gonna sailing the boat into the ocean. I learn How to drive when I was here with my last charge. I got out of the park spot and sailed into the sea. It was about one hour that Roza got up from bed. She was dressed in a beautiful summer dress which went well with her pregnancy. I kissed her good morning kiss as I always do every morning.

I stopped sailing so I could get my beautiful wife breakfast. I looked at my wife " my love what would you for breakfast ?" I asked her as I planted kissed her everywhere . She giggled " umm I would like French toast please " she said . I smiled at her and did like a soldier " your wish is my command " I said as I went to the kitchen side and made French toast for the both of us.

After I was finished I placed it on the table and called Roza to come. She sat on the chair and looked from the French toast to me like she wanted to say something. I bent down and looked at her " my love what wrong ?" I asked her. She looked at me in the eyes " baby I need ketchup for my French toast" she said. Christian and I have learn the hard way that when Roza has a weird craving she get emotional or she punches someone that ends up being christian. So I got the ketchup for her and we ate our breakfast.

After we ate our breakfast and we cuddled and made out. I knew that we couldn't go farther but I knew Roza was getting inpatient and so was I . Every time she wanted to take it further than just kissing I was the one that always had to pull away which was torture me. I looked at the time and it was about sun set. I pulled Roza up to the surface. She smiled at she saw the sun set and I took her in my arms and I spread them out like in the movie titanic I found romantic. I got closer to her ear and whispered to her " I love you so much Roza . I'll love you forever and always. You are the sun to my day and the moon to my night. Without you I'm like a night sky without stars. We were meant to be together and build a life full of happiness "I said I planted a kiss on her head . She turned around and kissed me on the lips as I placed my hands around her.

She pulled away with tears in her eyes " I love you Comrade forever until I died and beyond. When we were apart, it felt like part of me was gone. You make me complete in all ways. When I look in to your eyes, I see a beautiful future. My love for you will be for eternity " she said to me.

I smiled at her as our lips came  
>together. Just as we we're entranced in our kiss, a look of sharp pain went through roza's eyes as she lifted her hands to her temples. "Whats wrong Roza? I said to her in a nervous state."Are you okay?" I asked her. "My head just really hurts" she answered. "Was it something I did my love, did I hurt you?" I asked her again." No, comrade it just really hurts" she said to me.<p>

She held her head and yelled over and over again how much it same moment she yelled those words, she fainted in my arms and felt as light as a feather in my arms. The baby, Roza was all that raced through my mind.

I carried Roza to the bedroom. As I laid her down she opened her weak eyes. Im scared comrade, I'm afraid of whats to come. At that same moment, she began to twitch in uncontrollable pain. Help me comrade, I need a doctor and I can't take this pain. I tried to sale to shore as fast as time would allow. I somehow felt like I was experiencing the pain with her as she called my name.

I was so nervous and scared for the life of my wife and child.

******Please tell me what you guys think .. I really want to hear what you guys have to say *

Comment or vote

Until next time

Goodgirl23129


	22. Chapter 22

Dimitri point of view

I raced to the hospital not caring if I got a ticket . I picked up Roza and ran in the hospital " Somebody help me " I screamed . They looked my way and took her right away. I followed them until they stopped me.

I took my phone out and dialed Lisa's number as I wiped the tears away. She picked up on the second ring " Queen Dragomir speaking" she said. I took a deep breath " Lisa it's me Dimitri , Rose is in the hospital" I said. I waited for her to answer it took her like five seconds" Dimitri what happen?" she asked me. After I explained it to her and told her the hospitals name she said she was going to be here. After that I filled the papers out. They only wanted Roza's name so I wrote Rosemarie Hathaway Belikov.

I sat on the chair with my hands on my head." Nothing can happen to both of them , I won't forgive myself" I thought to myself. Roses screams repeated in my head over and over. The images if agony kept repeating themselves in my mind. I didn't understand what was wrong. She was healthy and following the doctor's orders. I had made sure she was eating and taking care of herself.

I tried asking the nurses but no one had an answer. I paced around the waiting room, as Lisa ran in and hugged me. Her first question, was how rose was doing? I told her I had no idea what was going on. After what felt like an eternity to Lisa and me the doctor finally came. I rose from my seat and looked at her " how's my wife?" I asked her. She looked at me " from the test that we took we came with the conclusion that Mrs. Belikov has preeclampsia"she said.

The doctor took her time explaining what this rare disease was. It was something I had never heard of which could have terrible consequences. Some problems could be brain and lung failure, which could terrible problems for her but the baby as well.

The entire time the doctor spoke, Lisa remained quiet. When the doctor left us, I asked Lisa if she knew anything about this. She only nodded confirming my question. I didn't if to be angry at her for not telling. "I had the right to know Lisa, I yelled at her." You should have told me, the minute you found out about this! " I yelled again to her ." listen to me, rose begged me not to tell, she didn't want you to worry. She taught she could handle on her own and never expected it to get out of hand. I asked her to tell you but she didn't want to ruin the happiness by replacing it with sadness" she said to me. "You need to calm down because soon you'll be able to see her and you need to be strong" she said in her queenly voice. " We all need to be strong for her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it just felt like with something she needed to tell you" she said with almost tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Lisa , I'm so sorry" I repeated as I cried into her arms. She hugged me until the doctor came again.

I looked at her " can I see my wife ?" I asked her. She looked at me " right now she is under severe sedation to avoid from feeling the headaches, but you can know come see her. Which one of you wants to see her first?" she asked . I thought Lisa would jump in and ask to see her first, but she nodded as if telling me she could wait until I saw her.

" I will " I said as I followed the doctor to roza's room.

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: I found out the truth part 2

* continues from the last chapter*

Dimitri point of view

When I got into the room my heart broke. Laying on the bed was my Roza with an Iv needle and oxygen on. I sat down next to her and took her hand " We are gonna get through this together " I said as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

After like two hours Roza finally opened her eyes. At first she looked around and tried to pull the Iv needle out , but I stopped her. " Roza you need the needle , you scared me back there , why didn't you tell me ?" I asked her. She looked at me " comrade I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to suffer with me "she said.I took her hand and kissed it.

Lissa came in after I got her to come in. I let them be and went to check on the kids. So I dialed my sister Karolina's number. She picked up on the second ring " Belikov " she said . After I told her it was me , I asked her about the children and she told me that they where okay that mama was here as well. She also asked me how was Roza , I told her she was fine and that soon they was gonna let her out. I told Karolina that I was gonna talk to her back be because Roza's doctor wanted to talk to me.

The lady looked at me " I just got back from your wife's room , everything looks fine you could take her home. Let her take it easy don't worry her with stuff " she told me. I only nodded. I went to Roza's room and saw that she was already dressed with the help of Lissa. I got a wheelchair for her so we could leave. I didn't want to make her walk. I knew she wanted to complain but she knew better not to. I dragged her to our car as Lissa said her goodbyes cause she had her car with her guardians waiting for her.

It only took us three hours to get to court . As we got closer to the gate a guardian looked at us and told us say our names . " guardian Belikov and guardian Hathaway-Belikov" I said. He nodded with wide eyes, he most be new cause everyone who works in the front gate knows us. " comrade I want to see my kids " she said to me. I nodded in agreement , I also wanted to see my kids. I drove to the Guardian building where Karolina and mama were staying. I helped Roza out the car and to the door.

I knocked on the door twice and was answered by Gina. She smiled at us as she saw us " mommy, daddy" she said as she gave us both a hug. I could see Roza smiling as she took the hug from Gina . I hugged my little princess as I carried her into the living room. " grandma , auntie look who is here" said Gina. Everyone turned around from the tv and looked at us. Joseph and Kim ran to us and gave us a hug. They hugged Roza first then me. I gave them three a bear hug that they loved. I looked over to Roza as she pulled my mom aside to talk. I wondered what it was about.

Roza point of view

After I got out of the hospital comrade took me to my sister in law Karolina's place in court. I was really happy to see my kids but I know that I'm gonna have to send them away. If this pregnancy is gonna be like the one that I had with them , it's better if their away.

I pulled Olena into the kitchen so I could talk to her. She looked at me then rubbed my belly. " Olena can I ask you a big favor?" I asked her. She looked at me serious " sure " she said. I took a seat on the chair as she did " Olena I need you to keep the kids away , I know it harsh but I need them away .If this pregnancy is like theres its going to get ugly " I said to her. She took my hand " I want to be here to help you , maybe we could send them to Saint . Valdimir,the school that you went to and that way one of my girls could be there with them" she said. That idea didn't sound so bad. After all they where soon going start school so why not send them now. " but who is going to be with them at the academy , I only trust you guys and the head guardian there" I said to her. " I'll talk with my girls and see who will take the responsibility" she said to me. I only nodded and we talked about what the doctor said. I told how my pregnancy was if high risk and all the complications that came with preeclampsia . She even asked me if I was hungry I didn't even think twice and said yes.

After she cooked something for me which she didn't let me help her. She made me some Italian food, spaghetti with meat balls yummy ! . I ate the entire thing , when I finished I said thank you to her and she only smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said " anything for you and my grandchild".

I went to the living room where I saw Karolina and Comrade caring the kids to the room. I went into the room and kissed there cheeks and whispered to them" mommy loves you " I said to each of them. Comrade took my hand and leaded me back to the living room. We sat there the four of us and talked about everything that was currently happening. We asked Karolina how her kids where , she said that they where fine . After like an hour comrade was took me home.

When we got home he helped me take a shower and put my pj's on. Comrade even said that my dad called while I was at the hospital. He took me to the living room where Liss and fireboy were. Lissa gave me a hug as soon as comrade placed me on my feet. He didn't even let me walk , I didn't complain , I enjoyed his over protectiveness. I sat on the sofa and looked at comrade and Lissa " I'm gonna send the kids to Saint Vladimir with one of my in laws" I said to them.

Comrade took my hand " Roza why do you want to send them now ?" he asked me. I took my hand and placed it on his " I'm sending them away because I don't want them to witness what happen in the next few months" I said to him. He looked at me confused and turned to Lissa " what is she talking about?" he asked her. She just stood quite as I gave her a nod . " Dimitri what she is saying is that in the last few months of her pregnancy she's get weaker get even sicker " she said to him. His eyes widen and looked at me " my love did this happen when you was pregnant with the triplets?" he asked me. I nodded " yeah I ended up in a coma " I said to him. His eyes widen " Roza will you end up in a coma again with this pregnancy?" he asked me. I lied to him and told him I wasn't sure I didn't want to hurt him more . So he actually agreed to send our children away to saint Vladimir . Tomorrow I would contact Alberta and tell her , she will be happy she loves my kids like if they where her own .

* I know I made this chapter long is because I'm going away to a camp for 5 days :] . So I hope everyone likes it :D.

Until next time

Goodgirl23129


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Dimitri's point of view

It's been almost a month since Roza came out of the hospital. I told her parents and Abe sends a maid just for Roza. She really didn't need one , but I didn't complain. After my sisters and me had our talk we decided to send Viktoria with the kids to Saint. Vladimir. Lissa is going to make the paper work so Viktoria could be a board line protected or teacher. Roza was laying down with the kids as they took their nap. I got up from my chair as I heard a knock on the door .

When I opened the door it was Viktoria. She smiled at me as I did to her" hi sis" I said to her as I gave her a hug. She hugged me back" are the kids ready?" she asked me. I let her in " yeah we just have to wake them up " I said almost laughing. She looked at me weird . I only laughed" they are not light sleeper, well Joseph and Kim are but not Gina" I said as I lead her to my room. Roza was already awake and was trying to get up . I went to help her and she looked at me. She went and gave a hug to Viktoria. " comrade you want to wake them up?"Roza aske me. I looked at her " I'll be fine if you did" I told her. She smiled " I'll get them up fast" she said as she started to tickle them.

After Roza woke them up we took them and Viktoria to the airport.

Roza point of view

I had promised myself that I wouldn't have my kids away from me after what I went through last , but here I am sending them away to another state but it was for their own good. I spend as much time with them. Comrade drove us to the airport. I handed Viktoria a envelope that contained their papers" Vik here are their papers and the permission signed by Comrade for you to take them out" I said. She only nodded and placed the envelope with her own papers. She nodded" Lissa told me to tell you that Alberta has everything set up for them when they get there" she told me. I only nodded and looked at the drivers glass as I saw my babies. We made it to the airport early.

Comrade helped me out of the car and Viktoria and him took the kids out. I grabbed my babies and gave them the biggest hug that I could give. I looked at them" I'll see you guys soon okay , remember if you guys need anything tell Aunty Vik or Nana Alberta" I said to them. They called Alberta nana so I didn't change it ,Alberta was like a mother to me. They nodded and went to Comrade and he gave them the bear hug he always gives.

I went and gave a hug to Viktoria " thank you for doing this , call me when you get there "I whisper to her. She hugged me tighter " No need to thank me, I love challenges and I will "she whisper to me back. " all passengers to Montana please aboard" the speaker said. I placed my guardian mask because I knew I was going to cry. My babies held hands as Viktoria grabbed Joseph and they took them inside. I walked to where comrade was as the tears came down. Comrade gave me a hug as he saw them go in. " they will be fine my love " he whispers to me. I pulled away and looked at him " I know " I said back.

Comrade helped me into the car . I pulled out a picture I had in my purse of them. The picture was taken when they turned 3 . I took comrade hands as he drove back to court . It took us 2 hours . When we got to court Comrade took me to Lissa place. After comrade parked the car and after he helped me out we knocked on Lissa door. One the second knock Eddie opened the door. He looked at me " hi Rose" he said as I gave him a hug. He hugged me tight as we walked to where Lissa was. Lissa got up from the floor were Sofia was. " Rose your okay?" she asked me. I took a deep breath and sat on the couch " I will be , its for their best to keep them away" I said to her . She sat next to me and hugged me.

I looked at Sofia as she played with her toys. Even Comrade played with her , it was nice to watch. I placed a hand on my stomach and closed my eyes as I felt a pain in my back. Comrade got up from the floor and came to me " Roza what's wrong ?" he asked me. I still had my eyes closed " It's nothing big is just my back hurts" I said as I tried to lay down in the sofa.

" I'll get your pills" he said to me as he left me on the couch. I only nodded as I opened my eyes. " I have to get through this , we will both survive this " I thought to myself as I rubbed my belly. Comrade came back with my pills as I started to sit up . He helped me sit up I thanked him and drank my pills. " I love you" I said to him. He smiled at me " I love you with all my heart and soul" he said as he placed a kiss on my lips.

* I know it's been long since I update this story , but I'm back to finish this story*

Review please

Or

Vote

Goodgirl23129


	25. Chapter 25: complication part 1

* skip a few months .. Right now she is her final month the baby could be born any minute*

Rose point of view

Soon my little Isaac will be born. From the last check up the doctor told us that he need oxygen that wasn't going to him so I had to wear a oxygen mask every day until I give birth. I didn't like that my baby was suffering and every time he moved really hard it meant that he needed oxygen and that caused me pain. As my due date came closer I got weaker every day even my strength was almost gone, it even got to the part that I was pale as a moroi. Comrade always had his guardian mask on when he saw me I knew it was killing him.

I been talking with my kids every day with Comrade holding the phone for me. They tell me how much they like school and how one teacher said that they remind them of me. They also say how Nana Alberta is and how she reads to them. I always ask for Viktoria and they tell me that they send her in special assignment.

Each day I repeated to them that I loved them with all my heart. Lissa took Comrades guardian duties away so he could with me. I thanked her for that because I needed him here more than ever. He was always there at each second. I sat on the couch where Comrade placed me as he started to cook. Even though my dad send a maid for me I didn't let her cook it was comrades food or nothing. I just looked at the tv and waited.

My phone started to ring and I pulled myself up and grabbed "Rose Hathaway" I said. " Rose it's me Alberta... calm down when I tell you this but the Academy has been attacked" when I heard that I dropped the phone "NOOOOOO" I said as I felt falling back in the sofa. "Roza are you okay?" Comrade asked as he got close to me. I couldn't say anything I handed him the phone shaking. He got the phone and talked ad I looked at him remembering something " Comrade pass me the phone" I said to him. He did what he was told and gave it to me "Alberta you have to get to wards fast . The kids have shadowkiss abilities get to the wards "I said as the phone went dead. I looked at comrade and tried to make my way to the door when the next thing I knew I was falling to the ground.

Comrade's point of view

After I finished hearing that my kids where kidnap, but I stood shut because Alberta said that they send a great rescue party that include Viktoria so they had it under control. I grabbed Rose as she passed out trying to get to the door. I tried waking her up but nothing happen I started to get worried so I took her to the hospital.

We got to the hospital in 5 minutes. As soon as I walked in the grabbed my Roza and took her in the room. I followed them in " Doctor Castile please report to the emergency room" they said in the loudspeaker "they both have to be alright" I repeated over again as I saw the nurse work on Roza. " Dimitri call Lissa" Dr Castile said as she came running in the room and got closer to Rose as she checked her pulse.

I took my phone out and dialed lissa. She picked up on the second ring." Dimitri what's wrong?" She asked. I explained to her what happen and she said she will be on her way. " doctor what's wrong with my Roza?" I asked the doctor as I moved her hair back. She looked at the nurse and spoke to her and the nurse continued the check up. She pulled me away from Rose" Dimitri I'm going to help her so she could go in labor" she said. Lissa walked in and looked at Rose." She's going into labor" I said to her. She was already set up. Doctor what she said and me Roza's water break. Rose woke up as she felt pain and squeezed my hand. I holed on to her as I looked at the doctor.

She looked at Roza" your going into labor" she said as Roza's had a contraction.

... To be continued

I know it's short but ill try and make the next one big for this page


	26. Chapter 26: Complication part 2

Rose point of view

I tried to keep my eyes open as I went into labor. But I could be in labor my kids were in danger. I tried to get up as but they kept pushing me down. " I ... can't ... be... in...labor ...my " I said and stop because I needed to breath. They all must be aware of what happen to my kids." Rose we first have to take care of you and your other little one " the doc said. " how can she think that my babies are in danger" I thought to myself.

I took both comrade and Lissa hand weakly as they placed and oxygen mask on me. " Why are they putting a mask on her?" comrade ask. I looked at the doc shook my head no so she wont tell doc said I was ready to start I did my best and tried to push my little Isaac out when the doc counted to three.

I knew I was getting weaker because I felt this pain inside that was eating me.I pushed again I looked at Lissa " go feed" I said weak as I was trying to take a breath. She looked at me with pleading eyes as she let go of my hand and fed on a feeder that was waiting for her. I looked at comrade and I saw it in his face that he was suffering with me. He grabbed my hand " Roza baby you could do this" he repeated again. " I love you so much " I said threw the oxygen mask.

I continued pushing my baby out I gave it all my power and fell back on to the pillow. Lissa came back five minutes later. She grabbed my hand again. " I'm ready and so is Eddie" she said. I only nodded and got her hand. I was taking deep breath as I felt like I was going to puke I took my mask of as blood came out. " doctor " comrade yelled.

I felt that my breath was getting short and comrade noticed that and placed the mask back on. " Rose you could do this the head is already out" Doc said. I tried to nod and I scream from the pain. I took a deep breath and pushed again. Comrade and Lissa were giving me encouraging words and I was happy.

The pain that I felt was unbearable and the only thing I wanted to do was get my baby out , and they did. I smiled as I saw him , he was so big as his brother and sisters when they were born. I was so tried and the blackness was trying to get me that my last words were to Lissa " get him out" I said threw the bond.

Comrade's point of view

Rose was in labor and it pained me, she just threw up blood. I kept my guardian mask on because the only thing I wanted to do was just cry with her. The doctor told her that the baby was almost out. Rose tried to nodded but only came out was a scream. She gave it all her power until our baby came out and that's we're the tears came. I was so excited as I cut our son belly cord and they took him away.

I was about kiss Rose when the machine she was hooked started started to beat fast and she started to shake a lot . I was started to get pushed back and I tried to fight them off but the were guardian arms. I was dragged out the room and I saw who it was Eddie.

" Eddie why did you take me out " I screamed at him. He looked at me" Dimitri you cant be in there " he said as I walked back to we're the love of my life was but I was blocked by Lissa's other guardians. " move " I yelled. They didn't even move an flinch by my yelling. " We have orders from our Queen not to let you in " on of them said. I was so angry that I punched the one that said that. " My Wife is in their god knows what is wrong with her I have the right to be in there" I yelled at him. The other two moved away because they looked so scared of me. I let one go and walked inside. I still could hear the loud beeping and that have me hope.

I walked inside and what was left of my heart broke into a dozens piece. There were doctors all over Roza trying to hold her down. She stopped shaking and so did the machine. That when I yelled he name and walked to her but again I was being hold back. I yelled her name over and over as I tried to get free from the arms that were holding me. Lissa placed her hands on Roza and she started saying words that didn't make any sense to me. All the doctor gave her pace as she yelled " Rose you can't die on me , you have a family that's waiting for you . You have to find your other kids" she yelled. She repeated Roza name over and over.

That's when the guardians tried again to push me out and they got what they wanted to get me out of the room. I fell to the ground as I had the memory of the lifeless body of my soul mate my true love staring at me.

I balled up into a ball and cried. " God please don't take her away from me please" I begged as more tears came out.

Until comrade finds out what happens to his Roza

Goodgirl23129

* There might be Dimitri lovers but I had the idea to make him suffer ... *


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Comrade point of view

I was still in the floor as I cried for my Roza. I was tapped on my shoulder and I looked up and saw my mama. She gave me a little smile and I pulled her into a hug and cried. She smoothed me by saying" sshh sssshhh Dimka everything is going to be alright" she repeated over and over. I pulled away from her and looked at her in the eyes " Isaac looks like her mama" I said to her. She nodded " baby she will be okay you know , she's a brave women I'm glad to have her as a daughter" She said to me. I only nodded.

I asked her where my other sisters were. She looked at me" Dimka Karolina and Sonya their in , Viktoria she found the kids she was the only that came out alive with the kids" she said. The only thing I could do was nod I have to thank her for risking her life for my kids. Lissa came to were I was with my mom " they moved Rose to a room" she said. Right there I got up and followed her to we're my Roza was.

When we got to the room I held back a sob. My Roza was connected to a lot of machines and one in her mouth. I let go of my mama and walked to were my Roza was. Lissa and my mama gave me space and left the room. I sat next to the chair and held her hand and kissed it " I love you so much , please come back to us " I said as a tear came out.

I staid there until the nurse came with my son Isaac. She smiled at me " the queen thought if Mrs. Belikov has her son near that she will wake up soon" the nurse said as she handed me my son. I thank her as she walked out. I turned back to my son and saw with his eyes open.

He sure did have Roza's eyes . I smiled at him" hey baby boy, I love you so much" I said to him as I placed a kiss on his forehead. I staid with him for a while until my mom came and took him away because she didn't get to hold him yet. I got closer to Roza and took he hand again. I closed my eyes still with her hands in mine and I just prayed to god so he could return her back to me.

Suddenly something came up to my mind. I wanted to know if this happen to her when the triplets were born?. I kissed Roza's hand and left the room. I found Lissa outside as she was talking to her assistant Rachel.

Rachel saw me and excused herself. I looked at Lissa" can I ask you something?" I asked her. She nodded and patted the seat next to her. I sat next to her " Did this happen to her before when she had the triplets?" I asked her. She looked at me " Yes this did happen to her , well mostly the first time she didn't die she was just knocked out in a coma"she told me. I only nodded. She went threw all of this before.

Until next time

Please leave a comment

Kp23129


	28. Chapter 28 Awake

1 1/2 month pass

Dimitri's point of view

It's been a month and half since Roza's been in a coma. She has advance really well right now she doesn't use no oxygen. Lissa had to force me to go out because I wouldn't leave my Roza's side.

She kept telling me that the doctors kept saying that she will wake up soon. She also told me that the first thing that she will ask is for all her kids. So since Isaac was gave the papers to go and my mom was helping me.I agree with her and I decided to go and pick them up from Saint Vladimir. It took me about three hours to get to the academy. When I got out of the plain I saw some of the damages that were still there. I walked straight to were Alberta's office.

As I got to the door I said hello to some of my old friends. When I reached the door I knocked on the door. " come in" I heard. When I walked in she had the biggest smile on her face. " Dimitri" she said as she got up from her chair. I smiled and hugged her.

She asked me how Roza was and I told her she was doing better than before. We talked for a little while after that. " Do you want me to call the kids over?" She asked me. I nodded" Yes please" I said. She nodded and took a radio and said to it " Guardian Belikov bring the Belikov kids to my office" she said. It didn't take long until someone answer " Got it"it answer back.

There was a knock on the door " can we come in Nana" three voices I knew to well said. She looked at me " yes you can" she said. I had my back to the door as they came in. " you needed them" I heard Viktoria said. I turned around and smiled at them. " Daddy" they yelled at the same time. I gave them a big bear hug. I only wanted them close to me. I placed them down and walked to my sister and picked her up and gave her the biggest hug ever. I repeated to her " Thank you thank you thank you" I repeated to her as I placed her down. " you don't have to say thank you , I would have done it in a heart beat" she said. We talked for a little and I told the kids that they were going back home. They were exited that they were going to meet their brother. Alberta told them to go because they had class.

My sister and Alberta both looked at me" how is she?" They both asked when we were alone. I looked at them" she's doing better than before she's breathing without a machine. The doctors say she could wake up any minute, I just want her back with me" I said. They both nodded and Viktoria sat next to me and patted my back " she will wake up soon" she said. There was a knock on the door and Alberta said" come in". That's we're my other sisters came. " we heard Dimka was here" Karolina said. I turned to her and smiled as I gave her and Sonya a hug. They were happy to have their baby brother with them and I was happy to have my sisters. We talked for a while and they asked me how long I was going to stay I told them three days I had to sort out the kids papers. They nodded that's when my phone rang. I picked it up and before I said something the person spoke " she's awake" Lissa said.

Rose point of view

I don't know how long I was out but I had to wake up. " Rose you have to wake up please" Lissa begged. I tried to say something but nothing came out. After a few minutes passed I opened my eyes and looked at her. " Doctor Castile" Lissa yelled. " Rose I'm glad you woke up" Lissa said. I looked at her " I'm glad to be back where's Comrade we're are my babies" I asked her. She looked at me" Viktoria found the triplets and I made Dimitri go get them, Isaac is a cutie" she said as doc Castile continued to check me. " can you please call him?" I asked her. Se nodded and dialed the number " she's awake" she said.

I looked at the door as Chrissy came with baby Sofia. "Rosie your awake" he said. I smiled at him" you luck I can't get up over wise I would have kicked your stupid ass for calling me Rosie" I said. He only smile and walked to Liss. She hanged up and looked at me" he will be here in three hours" she said. I only nodded. There was a knock on the door and Olena came in with a baby in her hands, my baby. " I'm so glad your awake Roza" she said as she walked closer to me.i smiled at her " I'm glad to be awake" I said.

She handed me my baby Isaac. A tear came out as I looked at him." Hi baby" I said. He smiled at me and made a baby noise. I tried to touch him but my hand couldn't move. " how long have I been out?" I asked them. " You been out for a month and half" Olena said. I was shocked as I looked at my baby. I stood with him and Olena sat next to me and said" thank you again Roza for giving this miracle to Dimka "she said. I smiled at her " I'm glad I did it" I said as I saw Isaac closing his eyes.

It felt like three hours passed when the door hung open and there stood my sexy hot Russian Comrade." Roza" he said to me as he got to me. I smiled at him" comrade" I said back.

Comment or vote


	29. Chapter 29: The end

Chapter 29: The End

7 years pass

Rose point of view

I know it's been the best few years of my life since Comrade came back into my life. Right now the triplets are 10 and Isaac is 7 years old. In that period of time Liss had even more kids. She had 3 boys and a girl. Their names are Andre, Erick and Adrian and her little girl is Rosemarie. She's been so happy that she was able to restore the Dragomir generation. The cutest thing is that her oldest daughter who is 8 has a little crush on Isaac. It's really cute actually. So back on my kids right now my kids are still in Saint Vladimir and they love it over there. Comrade and me go and visit them as much as possible. Lisa sends Sofia their as well she didn't want her to be here in where the bad royals are.

Today was like any other day here at court, which is boring. I know I shouldn't be saying that but I still do even at 27 years old I still want action. I felt hangs around me and saw that it was Comrade. My heart goes on a rampage when I see him. Even though we have been married for like at least 4 years I still don't get enough of him and his Russian Sexy stuff. I know anyone would feel the same if they had their own type of Russian Jailor like mine is. I kissed his lips as he did with me. We had like on hour of make out which I wanted more but we got interrupted by Andre and Rosemarie. " AUNTY Rose Uncle Dimka " they both yelled as they covered their eyes. Comrade and me laughed at them and we got away from each other. " What is it" I said to them. They both took their hands of their face and looked at Comrade and me " Mommy needs you in the music room" they both said. I nodded and got up and walked out as Comrade followed me like a puppy.

We got to the music room really fast. In their was Liss and Fireboy with Erick. " You called Liss" I said. She turned and said Yes , I woke up this morning excited that today is my weeding anniversary and I wanted you to sing that romantic song you sang years ago in Russia" she said to me. I looked at her surprised I knew today was her weeding anniversary but I didn't know that she would want me to sing the song I sang to Comrade. I looked at her " Just that song right?" I asked her. She only nodded. So I said that I was going to do it. She jumped up excited and pulled me to were she had a closet full of dresses.

Her weeding party was going to be in like a few hours but she wanted me ready and perfect because they were going to pass it threw the Moroi and Dhampir channel. That got me really nervous. Yeah yeah I know I'm a guardian to the queen of vampires and I'm afraid to sing on national tv. So Liss got me in a really hot red dress with black heels. She had her personal stylist do my hair as she went and got her kids ready. Lissa told me that she was getting my kids plus Sofia here as well and they would be all dressed. My hair was done perfectly down with some twirls. I left the room and saw Comrade in his sexy tux. I smiled at him as his eyes bugged out like every time he saw me in a dress. My kids walked in and they looked beautiful as always. Lissa really outdone herself dressing them. I hugged my kids and gave them each a kiss.

We walked to were they were going to have the party and it looked all classy like. Every type of High royal and non royal were there. Lissa did a great job with the decoration. My little family and myself we sat in the table were it said Belikov. They served us food. Even pregnant Jill was here with Eddie. Yeah you should know that Jill and Eddie are together for along time. They didn't tell us because Jill thought that Lissa would be mad because she wouldn't be able to reproduce more Dragomir babies. But Liss didn't say anything or get mad she was only happy for them both. One of lissa people pulled me to the side and told me that I was up to sing. I gave Comrade a kiss and gave air kiss to my kids. They prepair the piano for me as I drank water back stage. I walked to stage and took the mic. " Can Lissa and Christian come to the center for your dance please" I said. They did as they were told and got up. I took my seat in front of the piano and took a deep breath.

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive <p>

That's when Lissa and fireboy started to dance and everyone was looking.  
>(CHORUS)<br>'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
>I want this to last<br>need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
>And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky<br>Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
>I can't let you go<br>want you in my life

(VERSE 2)  
>Your arms are my castle<br>Your heart is my sky  
>They wipe away tears that I cry<br>The good and the bad times  
>We've been through them all<br>You make me rise when I fall 

I smiled as I saw Lissa have a good time dancing with Chris and I continued singing.

(CHORUS)  
>'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling<br>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
>Can't you feel my heart beat fast,<br>I want this to last  
>need you by my side<p>

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
>And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky<br>Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
>I can't let you go<br>want you in my life

Everyone clapped as I finished the song. I went back to were my seat was and comrade kissed me. " I love you , you are my sun to every morning and you are my night I love you with all my heart and soul" he said to me. I turned supper red every time he said something romantic to me. Over the years I learned some romantic stuff as well. " Baby you are half of my soul I love you each and every day, you are my soul and sun shine " I said back as I kissed him. My kids did the ewww noise and we both laughed.

My life cant get better enough

The end

If its not that romantic I am so sorry I tried my best.


End file.
